


不死之身

by AMANDA_577



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Character Death, First Love, M/M, POV First Person, Rape
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21986284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 佐助在任务中染上了致命病毒，强行压抑着爱情的博人陷入疯狂。
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Sasuke, Uchiha Sarada/Uzumaki Boruto, Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Boruto
Kudos: 12





	不死之身

##

自分别以后已经两年未见，起初我只是一次次的前往火影办公室询问，被鸣人或者鹿丸打发走，思念无法冷却的时候，猛然发现身边的莎拉娜已经长成少女了。

总是忽略了的，见到自己就脸红了的莎拉娜，不知何时摘掉了眼镜，随着长大的少女的五官，越来越像师傅了——或许这只是小队任务中的某次休息时意识到的，或许又只是跟男生混在一起时看到莎拉娜跟秋道蝶蝶跑过去时忽然意识到，但等到意识到时候，却感受到了心跳。

那种熟悉的心跳，莎拉娜很美，从不知何时开始，因为越发接近师傅的长相而变得，很美。

我的师傅很美，绝对是我见过最美的人。

从烦躁的月夜下进入我的世界开始，师傅的一切仿佛就占据了我世界的多半，游戏还是卡牌，曾经再有意思的东西忽然都成为了小孩子过家家，想见到师傅，无时无刻的那样想着，想变强想获得他的认可，想看到他的笑容。

起初以为只是单纯的钦佩之情的执念，在什么都不懂的时候跟莎拉娜一起偷偷借来了亲热天堂，明明是师傅，鸣人还是母亲都不允许我看的禁书，做贼一样打着手电筒躲在被窝里看完了，那种恐怖的心跳感和几天后在梦中遇见的美丽的师傅。

我接近不了的师傅，在梦中神色平静任由我解开了披风，连梦中手都在颤抖，害怕，恐惧，幸福，兴奋，我一遍一遍的问，可以吗，我可以吗师傅，师傅一言不发，一如既往的平和冷淡的注视着我。

师傅的膝盖苍白，因为常年不见日光，难以想象男人有如此苍白到泛青色的膝盖。

在梦里把师傅推倒在地亲吻的时候，我哭了。

原来是这样啊，想跟师傅亲近的心，想无时无刻待在他身边的心，即使自己弱小也想守护他的心，原来是这样啊。

我爱师傅，喜欢得辗转反侧，可无论是爱或者是喜欢，对男人，父亲的挚友，自己的师傅或者莎拉娜的父亲，那都是不伦极致的情感，师傅怎么能想象他倾尽全力教授的他的学生我，却在呼吸着他气息的每一分钟都渴求着他？

我太坏了，醒来后麻木的脱下弄脏的内裤，只是避开了母亲扔进洗衣机里翻滚，提着洗衣篮走进阳台的母亲见到我诧异的开心，最近博人还会学着做家务了。

“...可能吧。”

母亲的脸颊在晨光中微微的带着一圈柔光，把鸣人回家换下的脏衣服从洗衣篮里拾出来，说要感谢佐助君呢，你真的懂事了很多，我无言以对只能转身离开。

来不及理清自己的思绪之前，师傅却离开了，没有人告诉我他为何离开这么久，鸣人跟鹿丸只说，这是机密，博人。

跟莎拉娜表白是在师傅离开的1000日之后。

##

莎拉娜爱吃甜食，喜欢甘栗甘的酱油团子。

“女生都爱吃甜的嘛。”

在南贺川边，坐在石阶上约会时看着身边莎拉娜吃着团子鼓鼓的脸颊，我伸出食指按了按她的脸颊，自言自语的笑着说。

“可能吧，说不定是遗传，” 莎拉娜根本没在意的说着，只有我像是听到了什么秘闻似的睁大了眼睛，像是紧张似的舔了舔嘴唇，故意说着，我记得小樱阿姨不喜欢吃甜的吧？

“是宇智波鼬，我伯伯，”莎拉娜歪了歪头，皱了下眉，好像想起这个名字是一件不太容易的事，“...应该是他吧，爸爸说起过的。”

...我是笨蛋吧，只是听到莎拉娜提起他心脏就怦怦直跳。

但，宇智波鼬？几乎是没什么印象的存在，直到莎拉娜说起这个名字才让我意识到宇智波族人好像在村里只有他家一家三口。

难道曾经村里还有其他的宇智波？可看着莎拉娜不太开心的样子又问不出口。

莎拉娜望着南贺川，神情有些落寞，我知道她是想念师傅了。

风有点大，即使知道女忍者的体质不那么容易受寒，我还是脱下外套披在莎拉娜肩上。

莎拉娜转过脸，有点无语的看着我。

“干嘛。”

“你穿吧，我不冷。”

她看着我，过了一会儿才噗嗤一声笑出来。

“你们男生都这样吗。”

“什么？”

“...没事，想起以前的一点事而已。”

说着我丈二摸不着头脑的话，却偷偷的笑起来，因为看着莎拉娜的笑颜，我好像也从某种急迫感中纾解过来。

莎拉娜是我的女友，在约会时让她感到开心是我的责任，保护她是我的责任，要让莎拉娜笑，要让莎拉娜幸福，在师傅不在的时候，我更加有了这种强烈的担负感。

从某种意义上，我觉得我跟莎拉娜是心灵相通的。


End file.
